The semiconductor integrated circuit (IC) industry has experienced rapid growth. Technological advances in IC materials, design, and fabrication tools have produced generations of ICs where each generation has smaller and more complex circuits than the previous generation. In the course of these advances, fabrication methods and tools been developed to realize the desire for smaller feature sizes.
Lithography is a mechanism by which a pattern is projected onto a substrate, such as a semiconductor wafer, having a photosensitive layer formed thereon. The pattern may be introduced by passing radiation through a photomask. Though lithography tools have experienced significant advances in achieving the desired line width of an imaged element, further advances may be desired. For example, the photosensitive material employed may lack sufficient contrast between exposed and non-exposed areas. Thus, the fidelity of the resultant pattern may be affected.
Thus, what is desired is a method and photosensitive material that provides for contrast between the exposure and non exposure areas of a photosensitive layer.